


[83line/赫海] 仙和妖是不能在一起的哥!

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	[83line/赫海] 仙和妖是不能在一起的哥!

猫仙澈 x 兔妖特  
猴仙赫 x 鱼妖海

一打开家的大门, 李赫宰就感觉到满屋子的妖气, 作为修炼了一百年的猴仙, 李赫宰一边小心翼翼地走进屋子里, 一边把仙器拿在手中准备随时和妖精开战.

可他万万没想到的是, 当他走进屋子里, 他寻找的妖气源头, 一只带着一身纯白软毛的兔妖, 竟然乖巧地窝在他室友的怀里.

而他的室友, 一只修炼了五百年, 本该和他一样远离或者歼灭妖精的猫仙, 竟以一种李赫宰从未见过的温柔表情, 拿着一根胡萝卜细心地在喂着那只兔妖.

「希澈哥!这是兔妖!」李赫宰一把冲过去把金希澈手中的胡萝卜夺了过来, 在他看来, 金希澈绝对是被那只在装可怜的兔妖的妖术给蒙骗了, 毕竟这么温柔的金希澈根本就不像他认识的那个金希澈啊!

似乎是被李赫宰粗鲁的动作和突然的大吼给吓到了, 小白兔眨了眨变得更红的眼睛, 娇小的身体悄悄地往金希澈的方向再移了一点.

「我知道!你小声点啦!吓到我特儿了!」金希澈抬头瞪了一眼旁边的李赫宰, 温柔的神情剎那间换回了李赫宰熟悉的那副嘴脸.

「哎唷特儿啊...别怕...有我在没有人能欺负你的, 知道吗?」金希澈轻轻把小白兔抱了起来, 纤长的手指在小白兔的软毛上轻轻地一下接着一下地扫着.

「特什么?哥你不会还给牠改名了吧?哥我们是仙!仙是不应该和妖有接触的!要是被发现了, 你那五百年的修为就化为乌有了!哥!你到底有没有听我说话?」知道了金希澈不是被妖术迷惑的李赫宰不知道是该生气还是该庆幸, 苦口婆心地想提醒他一下, 可金希澈却只顾着逗弄怀中的那只小白兔, 李赫宰简直觉得自己快要被金希澈给气死了.

「知道了知道了!没看到特儿的脚受伤了吗?等牠好些我就让牠走, 行了吧?」虽然怀里的这只小白兔真的是又萌又软, 可金希澈其实也知道自己实在是不应该一时冲动就把一只来历不明的兔妖带回了家, 自己理亏在先, 只能抿着嘴答应李赫宰会尽快送走牠.

然而晚上, 当金希澈洗完澡从浴室里走回了卧室时, 那只原本被他安放在床上乖乖睡着了的小白兔, 竟然摇身一变变成了一个顶着一头齐浏海白发的貌美少年.

刚刚睡醒的少年跪坐在床上, 圆滚滚的眼睛一眨一眨地看着金希澈, 纤长的眼睫毛, 湿润的眼眶, 样子看起来既纯真又楚楚可怜, 金希澈没忍住咕噜地咽下了一口口水.

少年的身上什么都没有, 金希澈的目光没忍住一直往下飘, 在看到那纤细的腰时, 忍不住又咽下了一口口水, 接着往下一看, 一连又咽下了好几口口水.

金希澈对朴正洙一见钟情, 自然不可能在朴正洙的伤好了之后就把人赶走, 就这样朴正洙就直接住进了金希澈和李赫宰的房子里.

金希澈对朴正洙宠溺到不行, 每天陪着人上山下海到处游玩, 幸运的是朴正洙也很喜欢金希澈, 二人你侬我侬, 天天甜甜蜜蜜的, 几乎要闪瞎李赫宰的猴子眼.

因此当李赫宰又一次打开家门, 然后又一次看见金希澈把朴正洙按在沙发上吻的时候, 他当机立断转身就走, 他觉得自己简直一刻都不想再待在家里.

晚上, 李赫宰回到家的时候, 金希澈和朴正洙正在厨房里准备他们二人的晚餐, 听到李赫宰回家的声音, 朴正洙拿着汤勺转身问他要不要一起吃晚饭, 却被李赫宰支支吾吾地拒绝了.

看着李赫宰拽紧了外套就往房间跑的背影, 朴正洙疑惑地看着金希澈歪了下头, 金希澈自然也能看出李赫宰的不对劲, 可面前的小白兔此刻正歪着头眨着水灵的眼睛看着自己, 嘴角的梨窝还若隐若现的甚是勾人, 金希澈说什么都不能忍, 把心里的疑问暂时通通压了下去, 把朴正洙压在桌子上就吻了下去.

晚饭过后, 金希澈和朴正洙躺在床上浓情蜜意了一番, 等到朴正洙抵不住睡意睡了过去后, 金希澈这才想起来要去找李赫宰聊一聊.

打开李赫宰房门的金希澈发誓, 他真的没有想到当他打开门后, 会看到李赫宰的床上除了躺着李赫宰外, 还多躺了一个虽然长得很好看但他确实没见过的男生.

床上的男生靠在李赫宰的怀里笑得一脸纯真, 丝毫没有发现自己正是导致金希澈和李赫宰现在你眼瞪我眼, 而且什么都说不出来的罪魁祸首.

「澈?澈啊你在哪儿?」金希澈刚想开口说些什么, 就看见朴正洙揉着眼睛从卧室里走了出来.

「特儿怎么醒了?」金希澈哪儿还顾得上李赫宰, 急忙把睡得迷迷糊糊, 连走路都摇摇晃晃的人牵了过来.

「睡到一半不见你了...」朴正洙委屈地扁起了嘴, 把脸埋进金希澈的怀里蹭了蹭.

「正洙哥?」李东海从李赫宰的怀里坐了起来, 看着同为妖精的朴正洙惊讶地张大了嘴巴.

「耶?东海你怎么在这里?你也受伤了吗?不行!就算你也受伤了, 希澈也是不能让给你的!希澈是我的!」单纯得以为任何妖精只要受伤, 就能被金希澈照顾的朴正洙紧张地张开了双臂挡在了金希澈的身前.

「不是!我没有受伤啊!赫宰说我长得很好看所以要带我回家!」李东海依旧笑得纯真, 完全没注意到身后的李赫宰已经被吓得额角都布满了冷汗了.

「哥!希澈哥!你....你听我解释....虽....虽....虽然东海是鱼妖, 可是他真的长得很好看不是吗...不是不是....我的意思是....是....对不起希澈哥...我错了...你别不说话....」李赫宰被吓得说话都语无伦次了, 眼神一直飘向金希澈的方向, 看人低下头一言不发就更是害怕了.

「呜...特儿啊....吓死我了....我怕怕...要特儿安慰才能好....」沉默了接近一分钟的金希澈忽然把脸埋进朴正洙的头窝里, 灵动的大眼睛不知道什么时候雾上了一层水气, 勾引着单纯的小白兔往埋好的陷阱里跳.

朴正洙的脸泛上了红晕, 扶着金希澈的肩膀, 轻轻踮起了脚在金希澈的唇上印上了一吻, 然后下一秒却被金希澈一把横抱了起来.

「这样是不够的特儿....我们回房间, 我好好提醒你该怎么安慰你男朋友...」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳朵轻声地说着, 回到房间后, 金希澈直接就把怀里羞得满脸通红的人抱上了书桌上.

而另一边, 看着金希澈把朴正洙抱回房间的李赫宰忍不住松了一口气, 他这是逃过了一劫?看了看旁边笑得天真的李东海, 李赫宰决定别的先不管, 先好好向金希澈学习.

「东海啊...安慰你也好, 安慰我也好, 反正...我不管了, 先做完再说!」李赫宰一个翻身把李东海扑倒了.

然后, 从那天晚上起, 这间屋子每天晚上都会出现来自不同人此起彼落的喘息声和叫喊声, 金希澈和李赫宰各自都抱得美人归自然是开心得不得了, 而本来就属旧相识的朴正洙和李东海也很开心能一起生活在这里, 再加上他们的男朋友都对自己宠得不行, 一切都好得不得了, 就只是这腰实在是被折腾得有些疼...

END


End file.
